rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
A knight is a proud, skilled mêlée combatant who fights in the name of honour and chivalry. A knight relies on more than a sharp sword and a stout suit of armour to defeat his foes. His drive, determination, and fighting spirit allow her to control the battlefield in ways that others cannot match. A knight can challenge an opponent to a duel, calling upon the foe’s pride and ego to force her hand. The knight’s talent with heavy armour, shields, and defensive tactics grant him the ability to disrupt his foe’s plans. Only the most talented rogues and monks can slip past a knight’s defences to strike at her allies. Am adventuring group with wizards, sorcerers, and other lightly-armoured members thrives with the assistance of a knight. While the knight keeps enemies occupied, her allies can use their talents and abilities without fear of attack or harassment. The knight class is a great choice if you want to play a tough, durable mêlée combatant whose strong personality allows you to manipulate your foes. Weaker foes cower in fear before you, while stronger foes move to strike you rather than your allies when you play on their egos and challenge them to duels. Your expertise in using armour and carrying a shield allows you to form an impregnable defensive line. Once you engage a foe, he has difficulty moving away to threaten your allies. If you want to be a front-line mêlée combatant who defends the rest of the party and manipulates opponents, the knight is a good choice. Alignment Knights are always lawful. Their dedication to a code of conduct is but one expression of their devotion to order. Most knightly orders arise as institutions forged to protect a kingdom from invaders or to enforce the law against chaos from within. While knights value order, they tend in equal numbers toward good, evil, and neutrality. Lawful good knights see order as a tool to protect the innocent and weak from evil. Lawful evil knights believe that the social order serves to reward the strong. Lawful neutral knights abhor the destruction and suffering that chaos can bring and so uphold order for its own sake. Role A low-level knight is similar to a cross between a fighter and a bard. You have many hit points, a high Armour Class, and an ability similar to bardic music (the knight’s challenge class feature). You can pick a single foe, usually the one who poses the most dangerous physical threat, and gain a bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against that opponent. You must pay close attention to the knight’s code of conduct, since it forbids you from taking advantage of several tactically useful situations. You excel in combat in a manner similar to a fighter – but while a fighter can slay a monster, your primary talent is your ability to keep that monster away from your allies while you battle it. It might take you longer to win the day, but your many hit points and strong defensive abilities help preserve you. Best of all, your defence enables your allies to function at full capacity without being subject to the monster’s attacks. Any sorcerer or wizard in the party thrives when you are there to absorb attacks and hold back your mutual foes. As you advance in level, you gain the ability to dictate a foe’s actions, forcing him to attack you instead of other targets. Weaker opponents, which typically appear in numbers too large for you to hold them all back, quail in terror when you menace them. Even if they slip past you, they take penalties when they attack your allies. Your knight’s challenge and shield block class features combine to let you excel in one-on-one mêlée, granting you a bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and Armour Class against a single foe of your choice. If the group faces a mighty villain or a single, overwhelming physical threat, it’s up to you to keep the monster occupied while your allies cast their spells or manoeuvre for position. Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Knight Category:Full BAB